A Tribute To Rachel
by The Riptide Writer
Summary: "Sigh. Poor Rachel. Always depicted as evil by fangirls who can't stand someone who once threatened Percabeth. Well, here's to her, anyhow." I raise my cup of soda. "A toast." I say. This is the tale of how the poor girl died, exactly how I remember it. My first OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (If you were interested in this sentence enough to read it, get a life!)**

Rachel always knew, deep down, that she and Percy were never meant to be and now, she respects that. If only She wasn't so gullible then, she wouldn't be in this horrible position.

Then again, she wouldn't be in this position if they were just a teensy bit forgiving, too.

So why do people hate her so?

It wasn't her fault!

She did nothing wrong!

Heck, she sometimes writes Percabeth stories in her free time!

All those stories about her trying to seduce Percy, they were just being friends!

She kept a low profile as she walked past through the camp. Even so, people pointed and whispered.

"Did you hear-"

"They were at the oceanside together-"

"Building sandcastles-"

"I heard she forced him to come and kiss-"

One by one, she silenced the gossipers with a fierce glare, though she knew that they would be at it again as soon as she left.

She knew what his was all about.

The greatest mistake of her life.

Misinterpreting her feelings about Percy.

Hestia helped her realize her mistake, but by then, it was too late.

This threatened the Aphrodite cabin's 'Percabeth.' Together with Annabeth, they spread rumors about her. Annabeth stood from the sidelines, confirming them. Together they had created quite a reputation. Rachel had heard rumors that she was a rapist before.

She couldn't really be too hard on Annabeth. She was pretty sure that the inncident at the top of the Empire State had unhinged her. She wanted nothing else but to protect and keep Percy. She walked through the central cabin area, where she prayed that the Hecate Cabin was not there. It would not be the first time she was turned into a frog. "Evil ginger is probably nicer and smarter this way." The camper had said to a very angry Chiron.

She shuddered. At least three had voted for her to be run over with a truck.

She walked further, into the area with the most populous cabins.

She took out a stopwatch.

She heard some doors lock, and saw some shutters closing.

Everyone got inside there cabins. Except one.

One camper smashed his head into a seemingly open door. One very self-preservant camper apparently decided that the poor camper's virginity less important than his, and slammed the door on him. Or something along those lines.

The camper whirled around and upon seeing I had not approached, ungracefully scrambled up the nearest tree like a monkey.

She was amused at how fast he got up the tree. Utter terror does that to people.

She checked her stopwatch.

**9.72**

About 9 3/4 seconds for a bustling street to look like a ghost town. That had to be some kind of record.

She glanced at the tree the camper was hiding in. It was a small tree, which she correctly identified as a quaking aspen. Probably a sapling.

"Well if it wasn't quaking before, it certainly is now." She joked to herself.

"Unfortunately, even though it was corny enough to e stuck in her teeth, the joke wasn't helping." she narrated.

The second joke helped a little more.

She passed the Aphrodite cabin. It was empty. They were probably egging her cave, but by their cabin laid a large empty crate from the Hephaestus cabin.

Strange.

She finished her morning route. She went back to the cave.

* * *

As Rachel entered her cave, Annabeth looked towards her explosives expert.

He nodded. They put the charges in strategic points so that even if their target doesn't die from explosions, she will from the resulting cave-in.

His hand hovered over the button.

He hesitated.

Then he said, "Here Annabeth, you should do the honors."

She was delighted.

She took the remote.

Her finger hovered over the button.

"Farewell, Rachel. See you in the Fields of Punishment."

She paused, as if waiting for a response, maybe a request for last words, maybe?

But all she heard was a steady snore.

She scowled, "Stupid redhead."

She pressed the button.

There was a small electronic BEEP.

And then, FLA-BOOM!

All their ears popped.

Annabeth grinned. She finally finished what she started

Everyone screamed with delight, and hugged each other.

Annabeth teared up. All that work she did, she finally completed it, and Percy and her could finally be together forever. HER Percy. Oh the joy of completing one's life's work

Percy pushed through the crowd of people screaming with happiness. When they saw the look on his face, they fell silent.

He looked mad. Murderous, even.

He pushed right too Annabeth in the center.

Everyone was silent.

He took one look at the collapsed cave.

And one look at the Annabeth.

Everyone waited for him to congratulate her and then get down on one knee.

They waited...

And then he seethed.

And then he roared, "WHAT. THE. HADES. ANNABETH!"

**Now.**

**Don't get me wrong.**

**I _like_ Annabeth and Percabeth.**

**I hate Prachel.**

**This is sort-of my revenge on all the Rachel-is-totally-evil fanfics.**

**And The Riptide Writer strikes again!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
